Of Kittens and Drunken Discoveries
by LoveMarines
Summary: Written for Erynn's birthday! Sometimes it takes a little liquid courage to go after what you want. SLASH, Tony/Gibbs.


**This was written for my friend Erynn's birthday! She gave me four prompts to go by: 'drunken Tony or Gibbs (or both), white pants, a puppy and a kitten' so… this is what I made from it :D **

* * *

"LA, Probie! Movie stars, promiscuous women, sunshine, -"

"Boss", the younger Agent whined, "please shut him up!"

"... I'm gonna see the walk of fame!"

Anthony DiNozzo was finally interrupted by a head slap from heaven, granting his teammates a few more hours of blissful peace and quiet before their plane landed in Los Angeles.

A cold case file from the DC office had been reopened when the killer had resurfaced in LA, targeting a group of seamen on leave. The Director had granted them permission to see the case through to the finish. Although everyone was looking forward to some much-needed sunshine, some Agents were a _little _more excited than others.

"Oh my god, did I tell you-"

"I do _not_ want to know, Tony! If you do not shut up _right now_, I will push you out of this plane. Without a parachute!" Ziva hissed, earning an approving nod from McGee.

For the remaining time, Tony sat there, arms crossed and lips in a pout. Gibbs ignored the desire to watch those lips and imagine what else they could do - preferably to him.

* * *

Since the LA team had already come up with a lead on the perp's hideout by the time they landed, it didn't take long for the Agents to close in on him. After that it went fast - Agent Sam Hannah cracking his knuckles and Gibbs' steel blue eyes probably speeded up the interrogation even more. The guy caved and confessed faster than they could type out the interview.

As the killer was handcuffed and brought to a holding cell, Gibbs and Sam stepped out of the interrogation room and joined the rest of their teams.

"That was fun", Callen arched an eyebrow at Gibbs, obviously amused at the tough-guy attitude from the silver haired team leader.

"The interrogation or the moment where he looked like he was actually about too pee his panties?" Gibbs smirked back.

Tony observed the two men from a distance. They were obviously relaxed around each other, something he envied more than he dared to admit. Only a few people could get the older man to smile like that and Tony's lips twitched involuntarily as he noticed the spark in Gibbs' eyes. He finally let himself be pulled away by Kensi Blye, the female Agent of the Los Angeles team.

"Hey, we should go get a drink! Celebrate." she smiled. He was about to answer her when Deeks, Kensi's partner, cut in.

"Sounds like fun! If I'm invited too, that is."

Tony resisted the urge to smirk. The guy was obviously threatened by Kensi having drinks with other men. For an instant, he wondered if anyone would ever be able to see through his superficial womanizing attitude, but then he pushed the thought aside and grinned broadly.

_Just act like you are more attracted to her than to him. _

Kensi turned around and smirked at her blonde partner.

"Would I ever pass up the chance to drink you under the table?"

Deeks chuckled provocatively and Tony's eyes closed briefly as his cock twitched. Los Angeles sucked so far.

"Let's go, I could use a few cold ones!" the Italian smiled but then he felt a hand on his shoulder as Gibbs approached him.

"We should find a place to stay first."

Before Tony could answer, Callen's eyes grew wide.

"You mean you didn't book a room before coming here?"

Gibbs glanced at the other team leader.

"Problem?"

"You could say that", Sam chuckled, "there are a couple of huge events coming up in the city. Bad time to be looking for four hotel rooms."

Gibbs shrugged and motioned for his Agents to come with him.

"We'll find something."

"Hey, what about those drinks!" Kensi called out as the DC team packed up their stuff and walked out off the bullpen. Tony couldn't resist torturing Deeks just a _little _longer and winked at her, promising they'd all meet up later that evening. The blonde man's jaw was clenched and Tony smiled to himself. They believed him every time.

* * *

An hour later they still hadn't found anything worth mentioning and they finally ended up in a tiny hotel. It looked very basic but at least it appeared to be clean.

Tony scrunched up his nose.

"No celebrity ever stayed here, that's for sure." He grumbled, squeezing his lips together when Gibbs glared at him.

"Four single rooms for one night, please." the silver haired man asked the woman at the counter.

"I'm sorry, sir", she said after she typed something into the computer on her desk. "I can give you three, though. One has a sofa too."

Gibbs just took the keys without comment and a few minutes later they reached their floor.

"Who's in for a slumber party?!" Tony called out excitedly and McGee panicked when Gibbs glanced in his direction.

"Boss, please!"

Tony frowned at the younger Agent.

"Hey, McPrivate, I'll have you know I'm an awesome roommate!"

McGee didn't even turn to look at Tony.

"Last time he put soap on my toothbrush and hid my underwear!"

"Oh please, I was just trying to get you to stop wearing those tighty whities.", Tony dismissed the younger man's objection with a small wave.

Gibbs sighed. He glanced at Ziva but quickly decided against it - he had a feeling DiNozzo wouldn't mind sharing a small bed with the beautiful Israeli. He jerked his head towards the door in front of him.

"DiNozzo."

"Yes, Boss!"

"You're with me."

Tony tried everything to keep the shock from registering on his face. Luckily, Tim and Ziva had already gone into their rooms – undoubtedly making themselves scarce before the boss could change his mind – and Gibbs had turned his back and walked into their room. _Their_ room. Fuck. _Fuck_!

Tony glanced around when he walked in and his eye landed on what probably had been a sofa, about fifty years ago. The lumpy.. _thing _looked like it was going to collapse at any given moment and he cursed inwardly. The two men simultaneously gazed at the queen sized bed and then at each other.

"I'll take the couch", they both offered and Tony shrugged before tossing his go-bag onto it. Gibbs disappeared into the tiny adjoining bathroom and Tony released a sigh. Those drinks started to sound more appealing with the minute.

He shook his head, trying to make himself relax, and opened his bag to retrieve some clothes. He'd just pull on something nice to get in the mood and he'd feel better soon.

When Gibbs walked out a few minutes later, he had to do everything to keep from swallowing audibly at the sight before him. Tony stood there in a blue shirt, sleeves rolled up just below his elbows. The top buttons were undone and Gibbs could just see the dark curls on his chest. He couldn't stop his eyes from traveling down further and he smiled. The Italian was wearing loose-fitting white linen trousers and all-stars – only he could get away with that. Truth was, he didn't just get away with it, he looked amazing. The pants just hugged his ass and left everything else over to his imagination – which was going in overdrive at the moment.

"Are you coming with us or-"

Tony started talking and turned around to look at Gibbs, cursing himself for it when he took in the older man's appearance. He was wearing light blue jeans that actually fit and a white shirt. He could see the muscles in Gibbs' arms flex as the silver haired man rolled up his sleeves.

As Gibbs looked up and their eyes met, Tony felt like his knees actually weakened for a moment and he swayed a little. Gibbs jumped forward and reached out to steady the younger man but Tony took a step back and forced a smile.

"You okay?"

It took a moment for Tony to think clearly and he nodded weakly before quickly gathering his phone and wallet to leave the room and wait in the hallway. His team mates joined him a few minutes later. The drive over to the bar where they'd agreed to meet was relaxed; they didn't see each other out of work often and Tony let the stories of Ziva and Tim wash over him. Gibbs couldn't be fooled though, if the occasional glances the older man was throwing his way, were anything to go by. Tony knew the older man cared about him but he could never care the way he really wanted him to and for some reason it made him pissed – at himself _and _at Gibbs. There wasn't anything rational about it but still he couldn't suppress his annoyance when Gibbs looked out for him. Like a father would look out for his son. A shiver ran down his spine when the familiar inappropriate thoughts tortured his tired mind and he closed his eyes to regain some focus.

* * *

"Tony?"

"Hmm?" He shot up and blinked, his vision less blurred now.

"You fell asleep." Ziva smiled. Tony looked around and saw they'd arrived at the bar and Tim was staring at him skeptically. Oh god, had he mumbled something in his sleep?

"What?" Tony frowned.

"Nothing", Tim mused with an arched brow, "just thinking your party-stories must be greatly exaggerated. You're asleep already and the party hasn't even begun yet."

Tony genuinely laughed at that and he clapped his younger partner on the shoulder.

"Oh McInnocent, you ain't seen nothing yet." He smirked as he got out of the car and followed Ziva and Gibbs inside, McGee in tow. Screw his never-ending tendency to overanalyze, he was gonna have fun tonight!

* * *

"Let's do another shot! Who's with me?!"

Callen snorted as he observed the Italian Senior Field Agent. The younger man had been downing beers like water and had just ordered shots of tequila for the entire group. The others were still grimacing from the previous one when he called out for the next round and grinned broadly when a female bartender brought some brightly colored drinks over to their table.

Tony cheered as he passed the shots to the others. Callen was sitting next to him, with Gibbs by his other side. Across from them were Sam, Kensi and Tim.

"Hey", Tony suddenly frowned at Kensi, "where's your partner?"

She shrugged as she downed her shot with what looked like practiced ease. She probably really _could _drink Deeks under the table, Tony thought with a smirk.

"He had to finish up some paperwork at the police station, he'll meet us later."

The Italian nodded seriously. "Yeah", he mused, "I'd be scared too if I had to go up against you." He laughed when Kensi reached over the table and gave him a playful slap against his shoulder, yelping as if she'd slapped him across the face.

Callen snorted and looked over at Gibbs, fully expecting the older man to be rolling his eyes at Tony's antics but the team leader looked oddly… affectionate at his Second in Command. The silver haired man always seemed to feel when somebody was watching him and sure enough, moments later he lifted his eyes and found Callen's blue ones gazing back at him. When the younger Agent raised an eyebrow in silent question, the corner of Gibbs' mouth merely twitched but to someone who knew him well, it was an entire message.

Gibbs didn't just tolerate the man, he was important to the team leader.

Before Callen could analyze it any further, Sam tapped his shoulder and included him into the conversation he was having with McGee and Ziva. Gibbs stood up from the booth and Tony swallowed as the older man squeezed his way past him. His thigh brushed against his knees and the Italian found himself prepared to do anything, just to feel the touch again. But Gibbs walked away from them towards the bar.

As Gibbs sat down on a barstool, the bartender walked over to him and tipped his head, asking for the silverhaired man's order.

"Bourbon." Gibbs replied, his voice even huskier than usual as he leaned on the bar.

The bartender raised an eyebrow.

"Who's been keeping you up?"

"Work." the team leader answered as he reveled in the pleasant burn from the Bourbon that slid down his throat.

The bartender shook his head as he poured the older man another one. When Gibbs' brow merely furrowed in question, the man smiled broadly.

"I know work-related trouble when I see it. That ain't work", he smirked as he gestured towards Gibbs' posture, slumped against the bar and nurturing his drink.

Gibbs didn't answer, effectively ending the conversation before it had even begun. He once again gulped down the amber liquid and slid the empty glass towards the bartender, who was smart enough to fill it up again without asking more questions.

This time he took a small sip and let the taste wash over his tongue as he played with it. He thought of Tony again. He was getting used to the younger man's image popping up in his head, the weirdest associations bringing him to the Italian. Tony had been quiet all day since they'd checked into the hotel room and he seemed to be overcompensating now, if his enthusiastic cries and laughter were anything to go by. Gibbs didn't have to turn around to know that Kensi was laughing at every one of Tony's stories and he felt the familiar jealousy fighting up its way in his chest, wanting to be let out. For a moment he let himself imagine what it would be like to grab Tony by the hem of his T-shirt and drag him away from the booth for a possessive kiss. He quickly let go of the fantasy as his cock gave a happy twitch at the thought and focused back on the taste of his drink.

A moment later he felt a hand on his shoulder and he suppressed a sigh as he turned around and made eye contact with Callen. The younger man was probably gonna grill him about whatever he'd seen earlier. He should've remembered how well the other man knew him.

G smiled as he held up his hands in surrender.

"I come in peace, just ordering another round. You gonna join us again? I know someone who misses your company already", he smirked.

Gibbs glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Tony look away quickly.

"I thought you came in peace." He grumbled as he downed the remaining bourbon in his glass and followed a laughing Callen back to the booth.

* * *

About half an hour later Deeks had joined them too and Tony seemed to be getting more drunk by the minute. The blonde LAPD officer had strategically sat down right across from Tony and had subtly forced Kensi to move over one spot. Although Tony had made a big show of it, pouting as the brunette had scooted over, he was enjoying the current view far more. But even though Marty Deeks was boyishly good-looking and Tony studied the other man's face as they talked about sports, he couldn't get Gibbs out of his head. The thought of having to go back to that hotel room and sleep mere feet away from the gruff team leader gave him a near panic attack.

As the bartender arrived at their booth with a couple of beers, Kensi suddenly squealed and pointed at something. Tony followed her gaze and he grinned broadly as he saw what the female Agent was so excited about. A tiny kitten had followed the bartender to their booth and its little tail swept across the barman's leg. It was a grey ball of fur with tiny white paws and Tony stood up and reached out to reach it. As it hid behind the barman, the Italian Agent made soft cooing noises with his tongue and sure enough, the kitten approached cautiously but curiously and Tony let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a giggle when the cat licked his finger.

"It just started showing up here from time to time. Usually works better on the ladies, I admit." The bartender offered as he arched a brow at the Senior Field Agent who had picked the kitten up and was scratching it between its little ears, smiling broadly at the purring he got in return. Then the cat began to wiggle in his arms and he bent down to put it back on the floor.

As Tony was standing there, bended over with his ass sticking out towards the group, McGee groaned as he stood up from the booth.

"Okay, and now we all know Tony goes commando. I think I've had enough for one night."

Tony turned around and grinned broadly.

"I knew you couldn't handle me, Timmie."

Ziva snorted at the comment.

"No one can handle you, Tony."

Gibbs thought that he saw a flash of hurt in his Senior Field Agent's eyes but it was gone before he could take it into consideration. Ziva, Callen and Sam decided to call it a night and joined McGee as he left to call for a cab. Kensi yawned and said her goodbyes after she'd finished her coke.

"Want me to wait with you till the cab comes?" Deeks offered.

"Thanks but I drove here myself." She smiled and waved as she walked out of the bar. The LAPD officer followed her disappearing form with his eyes and Tony laughed because he didn't even seem to realize it. The blonde man turned back to him and arched an eyebrow.

"You gotta let _her _chase _you _from time to time, man." Tony chuckled as he waved vaguely in the direction Kensi had left off in.

"And what if I don't need to be chased?" Deeks smiled, not bothering much to pretend like he wasn't madly in love with the female Agent.

For some reason that made Tony laugh harder until he shook his head, like Deeks didn't understand something that seemed essential to Tony.

"The hot ones _always _wanna be chased."

"You mean women?" Deeks offered.

"Yeah, of course, women." Tony smiled back but there was nothing genuine about it. Although Deeks didn't seem to notice it, Gibbs sure did. As the older man remained quiet next to them, his thoughts raced to come up with an explanation as to why it had sounded like Tony had just commented on chasing _men. _

When Tony and Gibbs had finished their beers, they paid for their part of the tab and left the bar, Deeks in tow. The LAPD liaison had agreed to share a cab with them since he lived in walking distance from the hotel they were staying at. Tony had grown more quiet since they'd left the pub and for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Gibbs wondered why Tony seemed… distant. He couldn't really put a finger to it but when he thought about it, his Second in Command hadn't talked to him all night. Sure, he'd caught the man looking at him several times but Tony always seemed to be doing that. Gibbs had just assumed that was because the Italian had been playing games on his computer instead of finishing his report but that didn't explain why Tony acted the exact same way when they were here in LA. He'd been so excited but as he thought about it, he realized that all of the younger man's enthusiasm had drained from him as soon as they'd checked into the hotel. Did Tony have a problem with him?

His thoughts were interrupted by the cab arriving at the bar's entrance and as Deeks took the seat next to the cab driver, Gibbs held the door to the back seat open for Tony and sat down next to him. The younger Agent fumbled with his seatbelt and cursed inwardly when he was unable to find where he was supposed to fasten it. Gibbs sighed and reached over, grabbing Tony's seat belt and dragging it over his chest to the seat. Tony forced his back against the backrest and tried to breathe through his mouth. Still, the always-present smell of sawdust and bourbon reached his nostrils and he swallowed hard when arousal boiled in his stomach. Without so much as realizing what he was doing, he nuzzled the older man's neck and the overwhelming warmth that met him shook him out of his haze completely. Both men jerked back instantly and Tony contorted his body in the weirdest positions, just to get a few more inches of much-needed air between him and the team leader.

The alcohol in his system made him slip into a slight slumber as they drove over to the hotel and as they arrived, Gibbs had to use all of his strength to get the boneless man out of his seat and onto the sidewalk. Deeks chuckled and lifted one of Tony's arms, wrapping it around his neck to support the tall Agent. Together they managed to get him up the stairs and into the hallway. As Gibbs opened the door to their room, Deeks patted Tony's hand in sympathy.

"Let's get you into a bed."

"Promises, promises." Tony grinned and Gibbs didn't miss the surprise that registered on Deeks' features. Yeah, he was starting to notice something was off too, and he didn't even know the Italian Agent that well. Gibbs helped carry Tony towards the bed and as his muscles protested, he decided that he could still worry tomorrow – now was time to sleep. He groaned inwardly as his eye fell on the lumpy couch. He missed the boat already.

* * *

Tony cracked open one eye and groaned as the throbbing in his head seemed to reach a maximum. The alarm on the nightstand next to him told him it was two AM. He nearly fell out of bed, trying to get his limbs to work again, as he stumbled into the tiny bathroom and rummaged through his bag in search for an aspirin. He carefully avoided looking at himself in the small mirror hanging on the wall in front of him and he shuffled back towards the bed.

Only then he remembered that he wasn't alone. His head jerked in the direction of the couch and he held his breath as he studied Gibbs lying there. Tony had seen him sleep before and most of the time he looked years younger but now he seemed… oddly tensed up. Then he remembered that even ferroconcrete was more comfortable than the offending piece of furniture and he couldn't resist walking over, softly shaking Gibbs' shoulder as he bended over to see better in the dark room.

"Gibbs… Gibbs, come on. The bed is far more comfortable than this piece of crap", he whispered as he got the older man to sit up on the couch.

"It's okay, Tony."

"Don't bullshit me, you got a bad knee and your back is gonna kill you tomorrow." The younger Agent chastised softly. The words tugged at Gibbs' heart and he welcomed the reassurance – whatever had seemed to bother Tony earlier that night, must have been resolved then. As he slipped under the covers, he was unable to hold back a deep sigh. Tony snorted as he lifted the covers and crawled under them. He was careful to stay near the edge of the mattress and even though they didn't touch, the warmth and proximity of the silver haired man were enough to send him into a relaxed sleep.

* * *

Tony woke again two hours later and he didn't know what had pulled him out of his sleep until he felt the touch again and his entire body tensed up. Gibbs had rolled over in his sleep and had laid a hand on Tony's stomach. The Italian was wearing a T-shirt but it had been pushed up a little through the night, leaving a part of his stomach uncovered. Tony looked over at the older man and was pleased to see him far more relaxed than he'd looked on the couch. His heart raced at the thought of them sharing a bed every night, like it was the most normal thing in the world and he reveled in the touch for a moment longer. The change in his heart beat didn't fail to wake up the older man and if Tony hadn't been so nervous about his own reaction, he'd laughed at Gibbs' facial expression. The older man's gaze fell from Tony to his arm and his eyes seemed to follow the limb to his fingers, like he had trouble believing the arm was attached to his own body.

Gibbs' body didn't seem to respond to his command to move it and instead his fingers twitched, slipping under the Italian's T-shirt. Tony arched his back a little before he even realized what he was doing and as his muscles immediately tensed again, he found himself unable to look away from Gibbs' penetrating gaze. They stayed like that for what felt like a life time before Tony drew in a hesitant breath, afraid to break the moment if he moved even so much as an inch. And Gibbs just kept _looking _at him like that, asking a thousand questions at once. He was so busy trying to untangle his thoughts from the uncoordinated mess that was his brain that he almost missed it. Almost.

Gibbs' fingers scratched softly at his warm skin and he released a shuddery breath. Tony's hand came up hesitantly and he brought it up to Gibbs' cheek, where he let his fingers slowly stroke through the silver strands. The older man's eyes slipped shut and he arched his neck, pressing his lips to Tony's wrist without kissing it. When the Italian didn't move his arm, his eyes opened again and he found Tony's haunting green eyes stare back at him. Without breaking the eye contact that was established between them, his lips moved against the skin again and Tony let out a needy moan when Gibbs – _Gibbs! _– kissed it. The sound that slipped from his lips seemed to break the heavy tension hanging between them and Gibbs hand reached out and latched onto Tony's neck, jerking him even closer. The older man seemed to find what he was looking for as he once more gazed into Tony's eyes and he brought their lips together in what must've been the most intense kiss Tony had ever experienced.

The younger Agent's fingers traveled from Gibbs' hair down his broad shoulders until his arm curled around his waist and he pulled the older man on top of him. The weight of the team leader grounded him, made everything real.

Gibbs leaned forward on his elbows and his fingers played with Tony's hair as he licked at the Italian's bottom lip. Tony's other hand cupped the back of Gibbs' head and he forced them closer together as he parted his lips and their tongues met. They seemed to fit together perfectly without ever having rehearsed anything and that realization made Tony back off instantly.

"I … I can't do this", he panted as he cleared his dry throat.

Gibbs' eyes closed involuntarily at the words and he let his head rest on a pillow near Tony's shoulder without moving off the man.

"Why?" he whispered, unable to force any more words over his lips. God, he'd seemed so close to having Tony surrender to him.

"Because I love you."

Silence. Just when Tony thought he'd shocked Gibbs into complete silence, the older man answered, not sounding freaked out in the least.

"So what? I love you too."

"Gibbs!" he gasped, shocked by the composed manner in which the older man had just confessed to _loving_ him.

"What?" the older man frowned.

"You can't just _say_ something like that and expect me to carry on like nothing happened!"

"You said it first!" Gibbs exclaimed exasperatedly and arched his neck to kiss the spot under Tony's ear, smiling inwardly at the way Tony was obviously trying to choose between wanting to talk about it and giving in to the overwhelming pleasure. As Gibbs bit his earlobe softly and whispered in Tony's ear, he knew his husky voice would rapidly help Tony decide.

"I'll chase you tomorrow, now I want you to fuck me."

For the second time in mere minutes, he'd shocked Tony enough for the younger man to look like a deer in headlights.

"Wha – are you serious?"

"Jeez, I thought you were a master of seduction." Gibbs sighed and moved off the younger man with a small smile on his lips. Tony laughed and tackled the man with his back on the mattress, moving to straddle him without sitting down.

"Oh, you're gonna get it."

Tony didn't miss the shiver of anticipation that ran across the older man's spine and the knowledge that he could affect him like that, was an unbelievable turn-on. He nibbled on the older man's neck and kissed his way from the toned chest to his stomach and wasted no time jerking down his boxers. Gibbs was right; they had all the time in the world to go slow. He unceremoniously cupped the older man's balls and sucked his cock into his wet mouth.

"Fuck!" Gibbs exclaimed as his hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of Tony's hair. He felt like his brain was being sucked out through his dick and he couldn't keep his hips from arching into the touch. Tony grabbed his ass as it lifted from the mattress and instead of holding him back, pulled him even closer into his mouth. Then he just sucked lightly and massaged his sac in his hand without moving his head. Gibbs stroked his soft hair and then he grabbed his head, holding it steady as he slowly began to move his cock in and out of the younger man's mouth. He pushed slightly and groaned deeply when he met no resistance and his cock slid deeper between Tony's lips. The younger man seemed to read him perfectly because the next moment he closed his lips tightly around Gibbs' aching cock, making the sight almost obscene. The silver haired man sucked in a breath through his teeth and sped up his movements.

Tony squeezed his balls again and Gibbs could feel a torturously slow burn start in the pit of his stomach.

"Mmmh", he drawled out, "good boy. You're gonna make me come."

Tony moaned at the praise and sucked harder, forcing Gibbs over the edge rapidly. The older man's fingers grabbed the hair on the back of his head and held him there as he forced his cock in Tony's mouth, coating his tongue with his load. His hands fell beside him as he tried to calm down his erratic breaths and Tony slowly licked him clean like an ice cream cone. Gibbs couldn't stop the moans from escaping his throat and he grabbed Tony's arm, pulling him close.

"I want you", he whispered before cupping the Italian's cheeks and chasing the taste of his own cum on Tony's tongue. Tony groaned, low in his throat, and looked around the room for something that could be used as –

"Bag", Gibbs helped him, nodding towards his go-bag.

Tony's eyes grew wide. "You keep lube in your go-bag?"

Gibbs smirked as he nodded and reached out to pull Tony closer, whispering in his ear again.

"Feels so good when I jerk off and imagine it's you sucking my cock."

Tony practically leapt off the bed. If he didn't make a move soon, he was gonna come on the spot. Typically Gibbs to find his weak spot for dirty talk after like, what, five minutes? He sat down on the bed again and massaged Gibbs' groin with one hand while he danced around his ass with one lubed finger. He pressed soft kisses to every spot he could reach, all the while making Gibbs crazy with his torturous pace.

He waited for the third finger to slip in and then he crooked his finger, brushing against Gibbs' prostate. The older man growled and glared at Tony.

"If you don't fuck me right now I swear I'm gonna –"

Tony grinned broadly.

"Bossy", he smirked, "I like it."

He lifted one of Gibbs' legs and hooked his arm underneath. Then he teased the older man a little more by rubbing the tip of his cock over his hole before slowly sinking in. They both groaned deeply as Tony bottomed out and it took a while for the younger man to move again.

Tony slid out almost entirely and then, keeping his gaze fixed on Gibbs', thrust back in hard. Gibbs' hand came up and grabbed him by the waist, trying to urge him to go faster. Tony gladly gave into his demands and slid out slowly each time before slamming back in. His fingers dug into the Gibbs' stomach and hips as he watched the man under him surrender himself, he realized that he wasn't gonna hurt Gibbs. He went faster, slamming his cock in as far as he could, barely moving out before thrusting back in. His cock had been so hard from the moment Gibbs had laid his hand on his stomach and he could feel the older man's muscles squeeze his orgasm out of him.

"God, you feel so good…" Tony breathed out before slamming back in and jutting his hips to prolong the impending orgasm. He didn't bother swallowing the possessive growl as he bended forward, his teeth sinking into Gibbs' collarbone. The older man suddenly arched against him and cried out softly, spilling his cum between their stomachs.

They stayed like that for what could have been forever until they finally cleaned up and fell into a blissful sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Jethro?" Tony called out as he threw his keys into the bowl by the door. He locked the door behind him, something they'd learned after Abby's fifth attempt at videotaping them, catching them in the act of doing something naughty.

"In here." Came the response, which Tony followed to the living room. Gibbs smiled as he walked in and Tony could instantly feel himself returning it. It had been six months and he could still feel the exact same excitement when he came over here.

"I think I packed enough stuff for a week so you'll just have to get rid of me when you've reached your limit", Tony grinned. He walked into the kitchen and returned with two beers, handing one over to Gibbs after having traded it for a soft kiss.

They ended up on the couch watching a game on TV when Tony realized the other man was staring at him so he met his gaze, arching an eyebrow in question. It took a moment for Gibbs to answer as he stood up from the couch and gestured for Tony to sit there.

"I've got something for you. Wait a minute."

Tony could hear Gibbs descend the stairs into the basement and after a while the steps grew closer again. Eventually Gibbs returned and he was carrying a large box with small holes in the lid. He carefully placed it in Tony's lap and smiled at the excitement in the Italian's eyes.

The younger man focused his attention on the box and as he lifted the lid off, his expression changed from curious to amazed in mere seconds.

"Oh… my god!" he uttered as he reached into the box and pulled out a puppy. It was a border collie and Tony fell in love as soon as it let out a high-pitched attempt at a bark. As he lifted it and laughed, he realized that Gibbs was still sitting next to him.

"Jeth… why? Look, it's so cute!" he exclaimed as he turned the puppy for Gibbs to take a better look.

Gibbs smiled and shrugged.

"I remembered how much you liked that kitten when we were in LA."

"So you got me a puppy?" Tony laughed, trying to find the logic behind it all.

Again the older man shrugged but this time he looked a little nervous.

"I'm allergic to cats. So, you know… a puppy is better if you're gonna move in with me."

He caught Tony easily as the younger man practically jumped into his arms and kissed him with wild abandon.

"Plus, cats have a temper, I already got one of those. Oof!" he laughed as Tony jabbed his elbow in his stomach and they rolled of the couch in a playful fight, which was only fueled by the enthusiastic little barks on the back ground.

* * *

**THE END! **


End file.
